Is My Life Flat?
by quillie
Summary: Suka atau duka, teman selalu bersama kan? Dan hidupku takkan sedatar dulu lagi setelah aku bertemu mereka. Just an ordinary oneshot friendship fiction. Mind to RnR?


**Title : Is My Life Flat?**

**Summary : Suka atau duka, teman selalu bersama kan? Dan hidupku takkan sedatar dulu lagi setelah aku bertemu mereka. Mind to RnR?**

**Warning : Kalo fict Zuky sih pasti GAJE XP Dan mungkin agak kecepetan.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, as always.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Pagi ini sama seperti biasanya. Bangun. Mandi. Berangkat sekolah. Hidupku benar-benar datar. Kaupun bisa menghafal apa yang kulakukan sehari-hari. Semua hari hampir sama bagiku.

Aku berhenti di depan halte bus, menunggu waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.15. Ah, masih sepuluh menit lagi. Dan untuk informasimu, aku bukannya tak suka menunggu, tapi aku cepat bosan.

Lagi, disini keadaannya sangat mendukung. Semua terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan urusan masing-masing. Huh, kutarik IPod-ku keluar dan memasang sebuah headset kecil yang pas di telingaku. Sepuluh menit berarti bisa memutar dua-tiga lagu.

Di overtone lagu ketiga, sebuah bus datang tepat di hadapanku. Hahh… bus yang kutuggu datang juga akhirnya.

Aku masuk ke bus dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong adalah bangku yang paling belakang. Yah, apa boleh buat.

Masih dengan headset-ku yang terus memutar lagu-lagu kesukaanku, aku mengedarkan pandangan untuk para penumpang bus. Tidak terlalu sepi dan tidak terlalu sesak. Kemudian aku menemukan seorang anak laki-laki duduk di sebelah ibunya. Wanita itu tampak tersenyum polos keibuan begitu anaknya menolak untuk disuapi.

Aku terus mengamati mereka dalam diam. Si anak berusaha menyendok makanan dari kotak makannya. Kulihat tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ingin menyuapkan sesendok makanan itu ke mulutnya. Sang ibu terkekeh-kekeh melihat anaknya belajar makan sendiri sampai belepotan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan mengelap mulut anak laki-laki yang imut itu.

Ah, betapa irinya aku dengan anak laki-laki itu. Dia masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua—lebih-lebih seorang ibu. Aku juga ingin sepertinya sekalipun aku sudah menginjak bangku SMP.

Aku belum pernah melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibu sejak kecil. Kata Kakak, mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur sepuluh bulan. Itulah kenapa aku tak pernah merindukan mereka.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin hadirnya sosok pria dan wanita yang seharusnya kupanggil Ayah dan Ibu itu.

Bus ini berhenti sebentar mengangkut penumpang yang lainnya. Aku juga melihat ada seorang pria berpakaian lusuh dengan gitar butut. Musisi jalanan. Untuk sekedar menghormatinya, kulepaskan headset-ku sebentar.

Segera, dia menggenjreng gitar bututnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Hmm… suaranya serak basah. Hanya saja, suara musisi itu terlalu indah untuk menyanyikan lagu tentang kegagalan cinta.

Selesai dengan lagunya, ia segera menodongkan topinya meminta upah. Tapi, maaf Pak, uang sakuku hanya cukup untuk pulang nanti. Aku nyengir.

Aku terkesiap begitu tahu ada dua anak yang sebaya denganku sedang berdebat di sebelahku. Aku menoleh memperhatikan mereka.

"Bodoh! Kita hampir kelewatan bus! Apa matamu yang belo itu nggak bisa lihat jam?" bentak seorang gadis yang juga sebaya denganku pada laki-laki yang membelakangiku.

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-chan. Maaf~" kata laki-laki berambut keemasan itu seperti memohon. Si gadis hanya mendengus kesal dan kemudian mendapatiku sedang mengamati mereka berdua.

"Hei, seragam kita sama. Anak Konoha High School juga?" tanyanya padaku. Laki-laki berambut jabrik itu juga menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya," jawabku seadanya. Aku tahu mereka anak kelas 2B sedangkan aku kelas 2A.

"Oh, kenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno dan dia… eh, siapa kau?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu siapa laki-laki jabrik di sebelahnya. Yang diatanyai malah manyun.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki! Salam kenal!" serunya meledak-ledak.

Aku nyengir tipis. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke… uhm—anak 2A kan?" tanya Sakura seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan, kau sudah mengerjakan PR fisika? Pinjam dong, punyaku belum selesai," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura sweat-drop sedangkan aku hanya tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja! Salah sendiri belum diselesaikan. Haha… Yes! Iruka-sensei pasti menghukummu keluar kelas nanti," ejek Sakura tidak terima pekerjaannya dicontek. Naruto langsung _down _seketika.

"Ah, Sas—"

"Boleh. Apa soalnya?" tanyaku langsung memotongnya.

"Ah! Jangan, Sas! Rugi tahu bantuin dia," cegah Sakura. "Keenakan nanti." Naruto manyun parah mendengarnya.

"Idih, orang cuma dua nomor kok. Sewot mulu nih," cibir Naruto tidak terima. "Kalau nggak mau ngajarin, ya sudah! Dasar cewek."

"Jadi?" tanyaku berniat menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Jadi dong. Nih…." ucapnyanya membacakan soal tentang kalor. Kupikir itu pelajaran kelas satu dulu.

"Kalau cari suhu setelah zat dicampur, ikutin azas Black. Kalor yang dilepas sama dengan kalor yang diterima. Jadi, m(T1-Ta)=m(Ta-T2). Nah, tinggal cari pakai persamaan. Mengerti?" jelasku panjang lebar sambil mencoret-coret buku Naruto yang memang sudah diperuntukan untuk mencoret-coret.

"Hoo… begitu," gumam Naruto.

"Ya ampun, Naru. Itu kan pelajaran kelas satu. Masa nggak tahu? Payah!" sindir Sakura. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan iya-iya-dasar-cerewet.

"Yang satunya juga sama. Tapi, cari dulu suhu keduanya," tambahku.

"Waaaahh… Makasih Sasuke!" sorak Naruto nyaris membuat seluruh penumpang menoleh ke arah kami. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan semangat, Naruto mulai mencoret-coret bukunya kembali dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan lancar.

"Mau disini terus, huh? Ayo turun," suruh Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Ah iya, bus-nya sudah berhenti.

"Mati. Sekarang jam tujuh kurang sepuluh menit! Ayo buruan!" ucap Sakura gusar memelototi jam tangannya setelah kami turun dari bus.

Hah? Sepuluh menit lagi sekolah dimulai! Tanpa ba bi bu, kami langsung berlari menuju Konoha High School yang masih lumayan jauh dari sini. Kami berlari di sepanjang terotoar sambil sesekali melompat-lompat menghindari ranting-ranting pohon. _Gaaahh… Naruto sih!_, rutukku dalam hati.

"Hah… hah…" Nafas kami terengah-engah harus berlari-lari. Aku nyaris tercekat ketika melihat gerbang sekolah di depan kami sudah hampir ditutup. Sakura dan Naruto juga mengikuti arah pandangku dan mendelik.

"Woi Paaakk! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU!" teriak Naruto bermaksud meneriaki satpam. Satpam itu akhirnya berhenti begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto. Untunglah, satpam yang satu ini baik hati.

"Huh… haah… makasih—hah-Pak. Kami berhutang budi," kata Sakura begitu memasuki gerbang. Satpam sekolah kami langsung mengangguk mafhum. Dan kamipun langsung melesat memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Oke, Sas. Kita ke kelas. Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto buru-buru saat kami akan berpisah. Aku mengangguk kecil dan berlari kembali menuju kelasku yang masih beberapa koridor dari sini. Oh, sial.

"Uhm—" Yup, benar-benar sial. Kurenai-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas. "Ma-maaf, Sensei. Saya..."

Kurenai-sensei tampak menyeringai dibarengi tawa anak satu kelas. "Nama dan nomor induk?"

~*o~*o~*o

Hari ini sungguh menyebalkan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku terlambat masuk hingga disuruh ke ruang guru, berdiri disini dengan kertas aneh di jidatku. Tanganku wajib terjulur ke depan sampai istirahat nanti. Mungkin, sudah waktunya aku bertransformasi jadi zombie.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat dua orang siswa lain dengan muka kusut memasuki ruang guru. Hmm… sepertinya mereka juga datang untuk tontonan para guru.

Aku nyengir.

Mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

.

Suka atau duka, teman selalu bersama kan?

Dan hidupku takkan sedatar dulu lagi setelah aku bertemu mereka.

**The End

* * *

**

A/N : Gaje kan? Iya kan? Iya dong! -_-" Anyway, konsepnya sama kayak fict Zu yang pertama (Hi, Friends!). Ending-nya GUBRAK. Udah ah, mau minta review aja. *ngacir gara-gara ada satu fict yang belum selesai malah bikin yang lain*

Mangga, sok atuh di-review sing seueur.

|  
V


End file.
